Revved Up
by I'm Judging You
Summary: Robin's circus roots are revealed when he shows his team the contents of his briefcase, the one they rased so hard to get, the one that was valuable only to him. However, it feels to personal and private to feel right. Cyborg can't help but feel he shouldn't have seen this yet. Takes place directly after the episode revved up, ( Ding Dong Daddy episode.)


**Hello, another one shot. I'm not completely happy with this, but it'll due. I hope you enjoy, this takes place right after the end of the episode "revved up," which is the episode where the team races Ding-Dong-Daddy and a bunch of other villains for Robin's brief case. I suggest you watch that episode first if you haven't yet.**

* * *

The T-car, my baby, was in shambles and scrambled over several miles of open road. I would need months to fix, no, to replace her, and that made me pissed. Sure, I know that it's just a car, but I put a lot of TLC into my car and to see it fall apart in one day just burns me up inside.

I knew the whole team would be exhausted, who wouldn't be after an episode like that? I have to ask why just about every jump villain was ready to compete at seconds notice. Though this by far wasn't the most stressful mission, it was real annoying. I just wanted to enter sleep cycle and forget about it for a while. But before I did that, I wanted to split that brief case open with my teeth to see what was inside, unfortunately knew better.

One thing we had learned about Robin was he required space and privacy, and respect for a bunch of secrets that we just shouldn't, couldn't, question. I had the slightest feeling that demanding to know what was inside, or sneaking a peek in, might set the guy off a little.

I decided to just play it cool, let the whole experience go, and maybe bring it up tomorrow after things have settled a little more. One look to my left and I could tell BB, exhausted from pulling what was left of my car, was itching to get inside that case too.

Raven showed no interest about the contents of this 'super secret case that we went through hell and back for,' though that's expected of her. She demanded a lot of privacy herself and gave it back just by default. She covered herself with her cloak and kicked at the dirt, itching to go home.

Starfire however, was overjoyed, latching on to Robin's arm and squeezing the life out of him claiming it was because we won. "We are victorious team! We must celebrate!" He and Raven smiled at that, and her gave her an awkward out-of-character-hug back, but I think we knew otherwise.

Robin really won. The little pip squeak was smirking like a fool, even though I'm pretty sure his own ride was destroyed and lying in a pile of parts by the wall. Bet I'll have to help him remake that as well as the T-car, huh?

Raven walked up to the boy wonder, muttering something about him and X being even now, but I didn't quite catch it.

Beast boy clasped to his knees and mourned dramatically over what was left of the car, "It was such a sweet ride while it lasted."

'Yes, yes it was.' "Don't sweat it BB," I told him as I walked to the others. "We'll just build a new one, and hey, we're all together again. Thats a pretty sweet prize." I was telling myself just as much as I was telling him. We shared a knowing look. That was a damn fine car.

"I have an even sweeter prize." Robin started, drawing everyone's attention. "After you all pitched in and helped me win, it's only fair I show you what's inside." Robin held up his arm, holding the briefcase. The sun reflected off it's shiny surface, and suddenly I didn't want to know what was inside. My curiosity turned into guilt with a heartbeat. As much as I was curious, I didn't want our leader to feel like he was obligated to share with us, I didn't want to pressure him to do anything.

Raven pitched in almost immediately, cutting of Starfires eager laughter or Beast Boy pushing in front of the others to see. "You don't need to do that Robin, sometimes secrets aren't meant to be shared."

"Even with you're best friends." I pitched in, knowing there were quite a lot of things I never told the titans. I put my hand on the little green buggers shoulder. It was only a small gesture, but BB seemed to get the message.

Robin looked hesitant, his 'big tough leader' attitude dropping for just a second as he considered our words. "I.. I used to think that too, but not anymore, not with everything."

I looked to him with a raised eyebrow, and he gave me the same expression back. He was certain, and I allowed myself to grow a little excited again, this time knowing I wasn't forcing him to do anything.

The wind blew, pulling up dust from the ground and blowing a tumble weed past us as we all gathered around and Robin popped open the case and I fell silent.

Starfire was the first to react, picking up one of the many pictures and holding it up for all to see. "Friend Robin, was this you!?" The picture was of a little kid, no older than ten, hanging upside down on an elephant trunk.

"Yeah, the elephant is Zitka." He answered quietly.

"Hah! Thats awesome dude! I love elephants!" BB supplied, almost changing into an elephant. Robin nodded.

I immediately knew something was wrong, just looking at the insides made me uneasy.

"You were cute."

"Yeah, I wonder what happened, ya look like shit now." Beast Boy joked, giving forth a chuckle.

"Sock it." Robin told him, but smiled anyway. I looked at the insides of the case, only now realising what he meant when he said 'it's only valuable to me.' Everything inside looked to be family photos, letters, birthday cards, even drawings and newspaper clippings. Piles and piles of them neatly stacked. Family belongs. Something worth fighting for I suppose.

Raven sent me a worried look, clearly have come to the same conclusion I had. Why would someone keep all of this stuff in a briefcase, unless it was really special. I for sure didn't have all of my family belongings in one place, infact, I barely looked at them. The fact Robin did meant something.

I knew immediately knew something had happened, and felt my stomach churn, knowing this wouldn't be a happy story, but I still wanted to hear it for some reason.

Starfire started to sort through the pictures, pulling out aged and beat up looking photos of circuses and animals and one family, over and over again, every now and then finding a letter or a newspaper clipping. With each bit of paper she drew out, Robin's face sunk, little by little, his mask shrunk whites and he had this kind of thousand mile stare, his mask lenses pointing to nothing.

Starfire clearly wasn't seeing the picture, she hadn't been on earth long enough to realise he would only keep family stuff like this if they were no longer around, but Beast Boy seemed to realise. I could tell by his intake of breath and the nudge he gave me.

I nodded down to him, letting him know this was a fragile situation. I never would associate fragile with Robin anytime but now.

I was seeing the story here, each picture telling me more. It was a family, the little guy was Robin, he had a big brother or something, and two parents. They lived in a circus, that much was obvious. In half of the photos you could see exotic animals, someone doing flips, or a big striped tent in the background.

The photos stopped when the kid, I had to keep reminding myself that happy goofy little kid was our serious Robin, looked about nine or ten. The last picture Starfire sorted through, showing to Robin and us even though he had already seen it, stood out to me. It was the family, a family of four, standing and pointing at a poster that said the 'Flying Graysons.' It was his act, I knew it. It was cracked and bent, but Robin smiled warmly when Star showed it to her.

I made a note to search the name as soon as I had access to a computer.

I heard Robins breath shutter, we all heard it, and thats when all three of us, (excluding Starfire who still didn't know this was wrong) decided it was time to stop looking. Raven pulled Star back and I shut the case.

"You didn't need to show us that man." I whisper so only he could hear.

Our leader nodded and collected himself. "I know." Taking the case in hand.

"Friend Robin, what is wrong?" Robin just shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong Star," I told her, "but we need to find away home, or to the nearest town."

"Well... We have a bus." Raven pointed to the vehicle her and Starfire arrived in. I grinned, already liking the lighter mood we were setting.

"Awesome, I wanna drive!" Like hell he would drive.

"Oh no ya don't ya little grass stain." I pushed him back.

"Tin man!" He replied, and we launched into a assortment of colorful insults and bored the bus. Any villains once inside had since fled, leaving us alone, letting the five of us travel home in peace. Rae drived, me and her being the only ones who could legally drive, that was fine. At Least it wasn't BB.

Robin smiled and thanked us again before returning to his normal self, the briefcase lay forgotten at his feat. The bus started and it took off, with the radio blaring some spanish song no one would hear again. I loved it, I had needed to get home.

We traveled back through the desert, and more than once the goth girl looked back to us and yelled at us to shut up, we were breaking her concentration.

BB just got louder, and Starfire floated to the front instructing Raven how to concentrate with distractions.

"I don't think that will help her Star." Man that girl is a hoot.

It turned out to be a pretty good day after all.

* * *

Late that night, after a serious conversation with our leader about the day that ended with him stomping off to his room to brood, I found myself finally alone in my bedroom. I was in front of my computer, the one thats not me, the one that is like any normal computer and can search the web and play games.

I had typed in 'The Flying Graysons,' the act name that stood out to me earlier that day. It was familiar sounding, and I really wanted to know what had happened. There had to have been an accident. What was it. What tore apart the family, what circus was this at, was was the circus act?

I had 'The Flying Graysons' typed into google, but I couldn't press enter. I just didn't want to see the results. It seemed too personal. I hate to sound like a sappy chick flick, but if it was going to change my opinion of our numskull of a leader, than it wasn't meant for my eyes. I'd already seen enough, I was willing to give some privacy.

I realised, that whatever happened to Robin, I didn't want to know unless it came from his own mouth. I clicked out of google and turned of the PC. I needed to start my sleep cycle, it had been a mentally tiring day, and tomorrow would be busy.

I now new to the full extent, that sometimes secrets aren't meant to be uncovered.

Not even with best friends.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. If you would leave any sort of review, that would be even better. Have a good day.**


End file.
